


fajne busiki i w ogule

by dryjakiew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryjakiew/pseuds/dryjakiew





	fajne busiki i w ogule

there is going to be sumn in here but i have to paste it and then it will be done


End file.
